


Twisting Tongues and Pulling Hair

by saminwunderland



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant!Eddie, Hair-pulling, I use the word "boy" in this a lot but they're both of age, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier Has a Hair-Pulling Kink, this is literally just 1300 words of smut you're welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saminwunderland/pseuds/saminwunderland
Summary: Eddie discovers that Richie has a hair-pulling kink and uses it to his own advantage.





	Twisting Tongues and Pulling Hair

Eddie had always loved Richie’s hair, since long before they were a couple. Richie’s curls suited his chaotic, energetic personality perfectly and they were usually just as much of a mess as the boy himself. Watching Richie’s curls bounce as the tall boy laughed at another one of his own horrible jokes was perhaps Eddie’s favorite pastime. It wasn’t until they started dating, however, that Eddie discovered Richie’s curls could be used for so much more than just looking pretty.

It all started when Eddie tried to run his hand through Richie’s hair while they were lounging on the couch, lazily watching re-runs of Seinfeld. Eddie laced his fingers into the curls at the nape of his lover’s neck, running his hand upward, when his fingers caught on yet another knot in the boy’s hair. Eddie’s hand yanked against the knot, trying to move up the back of his head, instead catching on the hair and pulling it taut.

Suddenly, a quiet moan escaped from Richie’s lips, so quiet that Eddie almost missed it. _Almost_.

Eddie whipped his head toward the boy, making Richie blush deeper than he already had been.

“It – it hurt, that’s all. It hurt.” Richie sputtered, knowing Eddie had heard the moan. “Stop looking at me like that! It just hurts!”

Eddie wasn’t buying a word of it. “Really… then what if I did this?” Eddie teased, tightening his grip on the boy’s curls, pulling slightly harder than he had before.

Richie stifled a moan, but couldn’t stop his eyes widening and the blush on his face spreading down his neck.

“Stop” Richie implored, doing his best to not lean back into his lover’s hand.

Eddie took his hand from the back of Richie’s head, moving it to cup the boy’s jaw while drawing him in for a kiss.

“I’m sorry I hurt you,” Eddie whispered into Richie’s lips, before kissing him again.

“It’s o- _mmph” _Richie was cut off by Eddie taking a fistful of his curls and pulling his head backward, giving him access to the boy’s throat.

“That doesn’t sound like pain to me” Eddie teased, breathing on Richie’s neck, keeping a grip on his curls.

“Shut up Eds” Richie whined, not wanting to give in to his lover’s teasing.

Eddie nipped at Richie’s neck, placing wet kisses down to his collarbones, biting every once in a while, hoping to elicit another moan from his lover’s mouth.

“Never would have taken you as the hair-pulling type,” Eddie said, looking down at the boy he was now straddling, the Seinfeld reruns in the background completely forgotten. Richie’s eyes were growing darker and more hooded with every kiss, giving away the arousal he was trying so desperately to hide from Eddie.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Richie insisted, refusing to let Eddie win this one so easily. Richie had yet to find many of Eddie’s kinks in the short few months they had been dating, but somehow Eddie managed to sniff out most of his incredibly early on.

“Oh I think you know exactly what I mean,” Eddie said, twisting his other hand into his lover’s hair, pulling ever so slightly. Richie let out another small moan in spite of himself, letting Eddie know that he was right. “I love when you make those sounds, don’t know why you’re trying to hide them,” Eddie moaned into his lover’s ear.

“I hate you so much Eds,” Richie muttered, his pants starting to grow tighter as the boy continued to place kisses along his neck, pulling gently at his hair.

Another pull of Richie’s hair and Eddie had won, the boy letting out a loud groan and grabbing Eddie’s waist, pulling him down on top of him.

“You’re always such a tease,” Richie complained, pulling Eddie’s face to his and connecting their lips, kissing him hard and fast, refusing to let Eddie have all the fun.

“Is that so?” Eddie grinned into the kiss, licking into the other boy’s mouth, deepening the kiss, while keeping both hands firmly planted in Richie’s curls.

Richie groaned into the kiss, unable to keep himself quiet any longer, and gently nipped at Eddie’s bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth. Richie grappled for control of the smaller boy, placing a hand on his ass while keeping the other on his back, pinning him down on top of him.

Eddie gripped the front of Richie’s hair, pulling his head back and ground down into the boy, pressing their erections together through their jeans. He could feel the boy grow harder with every tug of his hair, sending chills up Eddie’s spine at the thought of just how much control he had of the taller boy.

“You’re s- so hot. Please touch me,” Richie begged, needing to free his growing hard-on from the zipper of his jeans.

“Get on your knees,” Eddie ordered, looking down at the boy with dark eyes.

“Wha-“

“You heard me,” Eddie muttered, lifting himself off the taller boy and waiting for him to slink down off the couch.

Richie listened, sliding off the couch and finding himself kneeling in front of Eddie, not sure what the boy had planned for him.

Eddie shimmied out of his jeans, his hard-on pushing against his underwear with a slight wet spot where he was already leaking.

“Come here,” Eddie moaned, gesturing for the boy to move between his legs. When Richie was within arm’s reach, Eddie found his hands back in the boy’s hair, tugging at his curls, eliciting yet another moan from the boy’s lips.

“Fuck,” Richie moaned, “I want you in my mouth,” licking his lips and running a hand across the smaller boy’s still covered erection, palming at himself through his jeans.

Eddie nodded and Richie pulled his boxers down, his hard-on springing free and slapping against his stomach. Richie grabbed his length and ran a finger across the slit, finally getting a moan out of the smaller boy.

Richie took his dick into his mouth, circling his tip with his tongue before pushing himself all the way to the base, moaning against Eddie’s thick length.

“Fuck, Richie,” Eddie groaned, tangling his fingers into the boy’s curls, pulling hard and bobbing his lover’s head on his dick. “Your mouth feels so good,” Eddie rasped, desperately craving a release.

“Keep pulling my hair,” Richie begged, needing the slight pain there to remind him of his lover’s desire.

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” Eddie assured Richie, keeping a firm hold on his curls.

Richie licked a strip up the boy’s length and sunk back down, Eddie’s length hitting him in the back of the throat, able to feel his groans against his head. Richie reached down and undid his own jeans, pulling his length out and starting to slowly stroke it, using his own precum to wet himself.

“Fuck Richie, I’m close,” Eddie moaned, rolling his head back against the couch. “Don’t stop, please,” Eddie begged.

Eddie could feel the release building in his belly, warmth, and tension growing by the second as his lover’s mouth enveloped his length. Suddenly, Eddie was coming down Richie’s throat, moaning loudly and pulling Richie down by his curls.

“Fuck,” Richie groaned, feeling his own release inching closer, swallowing down the boy’s load like he had never tasted anything sweeter. With one more tug of his hair by Eddie, Richie was coming all over his own hand, making a mess of himself, kneeling before the couch.

“Well, I guess you never brushing the knots out of your hair isn’t such a bad thing after all,” Eddie remarked, looking down at the boy between his legs.

“Not if it leads to this every time,” Richie agreed, pulling himself up to kiss Eddie deeply.


End file.
